


Halloween Stories

by Katie_Smith24



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bruh how the heck do I tag, Gen, It’s Halloween fic time even tho it’s actually almost Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Smith24/pseuds/Katie_Smith24
Summary: Grian isn’t very good at telling stories- and who knows how true they are?
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Halloween Stories

The group settled around a fire, the flames that were once leaping high into the air now settling into embers and little flickers. Many members had rosy cheeks and frosted lashes, puffs of vapor showing with every breath. 

“That was hardly a scary story, dude. This is the one night of the year we’re allowed to be actually creepy with no repercussions, come on! Scare me, man,” a man with scarily wide eyes said, cheeks red like his bandana.

His robotic-eyed friend responded, “No, it was very scary. And, true, too!” 

This reply got a reaction from the others, all laughing and shifting around. Iskall, the one who had spoken, gasped in offense. False pushed Stress’s shoulder, urging her to go next. 

“I don’t have any good stories,” Stress said, shaking her head, “Why don’t you go, Grian?” 

The gaze of the large group fell on the red-sweatered man, and he giggled a little. Shifting in his spot, he began his story.

“Well, um, I have a good one!” he started, “and it’s completely true. More than Iskall’s, in any case.” 

Iskall growled at him while the others chuckled. 

“I had just come to Japan to visit some of my friends, and it was a scary Halloween night, just like this,” he paused for effect, “but less cold.”

“My friends who lived there took me to their school, which they swore up-and-down was haunted. We went as a small little group, with Taurtis, my best friend, Sam, a dude who later went crazy, and Sam’s psycho girlfriend. And I’m allowed to say psycho because she literally killed some people and herself.” 

This caused a pause. Grian took a long sip of his cocoa before Mumbo spoke. 

“Say that again, mate,” he laughed for a second, “and it still won’t make it any less believable. More real than Iskall’s story my ass!” 

Grian made a little noise of protest before Xisuma told him to get on with the story. Grian glared at Mumbo for a second before restarting.

“It’s true! And- ugh, it doesn’t matter,” he paused, “We met up at the school, and snuck in. I think I was dressed as a scarecrow, and Taurtis was dressed as a ninja, I think. I can’t actually remember much from that night, as what happened after was so much more interesting,” Grian paused for suspense, and a few Hermits seemed to lean forward in their seats. 

“A ninja, huh?” Etho sid, smugly, ruining the tension, “I know, they’re pretty cool.” 

“If you say so, Etho. We went into the school and up to a boarded-up classroom. There, we could just peek into the room, and there it was: a ghost! It was just floating there, too. I think Sam wanted to talk to it, but I was scared. I convinced them it was time to leave. Here’s where the story really gets interesting-”

Grian was, once again, cut off by a Hermit. This time, Xisuma laughed. 

“Only now it gets interesting? Was you literally seeing a ghost not important?” he giggled, shaking his head within his helmet.

“Yes, actually. The ghost has little to do with this, other than being the reason we were there,” Grian started, hoping for no more interruptions, “I can’t remember how, but Taurtis and Sam got in an argument. I think it was over Sam’s girlfriend, but Taurtis wasn’t even into women, I think, so it must’ve been a misunderstanding.

Anyway, at one point, Sam asked me if they could fight, and- well, I must’ve said yes, and that was a mistake- because next thing I knew, Sam had pulled out a knife! It was very scary,” he said, voice beginning to shake.

At this point, the Hermits were leaning forward, eyes fixed on Grian as he spoke. Some glanced between themselves at his voice shaking, finally appearing to come to the conclusion that he was a good storyteller. 

“Taurtis got stabbed. By his best friend, no less. Sam refused to even consider that anything was wrong and ordered Taurtis to drive a bus- where’d the bus come from? I don’t even remember at this point. Perhaps we stole it. Who knows. 

So Taurtis and I got on the bus, and Taurtis started to drive to the airport. I think I was leaving, or something, but I didn’t have any bags. The night’s so blurry. Taurtis passed out behind the wheel of blood-loss, and we crashed into a- pole, I think, and it was so fast,” Grain’s words sped up at this point, and he started to stumble over his words, “Um, and, I pulled him from the wreck and called 119, Japan’s ambulance number, and. God, I remember there was blood, and I remember trying to keep him alive.”

The Hermits were looking around again, knowing by his voice that it wasn’t a joke. 

“Taurtis went to the hospital and went into a coma. And- wait, why’d I go with this story? I’ve literally summoned demons, eaten human flesh, and destroyed the world itself, but this is the story I went with? Man, poor choice,” Grain said, putting his hand to his chin. His panic had dissipated, and he began to mumble to himself for a moment before speaking again.

“Well, that’s a story for another time. I’m so tired you’d think I’m Wels! I’m going to call it a night, I think,” he finished, seemingly forgetting his story altogether.

“Wait- you didn’t even finish your story!” Mambo complained, and Grian began to stand up.  
“Eh, I just basically was forced to dress and act like Taurtis for a while until he came back. And, well, got his memories back. And that wasn’t for a while, after the whole ‘shoot-out with the Japanese Mafia’ thing.” 

Many Hermits began to speak at once.

“Wait- Japanese Mafia?” Iskall exclaimed, shocked.

“Did you mention summoning demons or am I crazy?” Tango pestered.

“You had to dress like him? You good, Grian?” Xisuma said, concerned. 

“Honestly, don’t worry about it, guys. I’ll answer any questions later- well, probably never, just to mess with you all, but goodnight!”

And just like that, Grian was gone. The Hermits left a little silence before Cleo spoke.

“Oh, he’s messing with us. I know he is, I saw him smirk! He’ll probably not answer any questions because he couldn’t think of a good story ending, and this is his excuse!”

The Hermits laughed at that, and the tension faded away. That Halloween night faded in their minds as just stories and campfires. That is, until they got visitors. 

\-----

Every season, there are a few days set to the side for family and friends to visit. People like Joe’s daughter, Wels’ wife, and even Evil X, though technically he could visit at any time, and often does. 

Many people don’t get visitors, but they go to spawn to greet the other’s family and friends, oftentimes staying or someone inviting everyone over to their megabase for dinner. 

This time, Grian seemed excited. He normally didn’t get visitors, except for NPC Grian that one time, which was just a report on how his rustic village was coming along. 

So, with Grian being so excited, they figured NPC Grian, or NPG for short, was bringing good news (or something along those lines).

The day was finally here: Wels’ wife came through the nether-like portal first and was greeted by the Hermits quickly. One by one, people came in, and they began to get ready to go to Cub’s base in the desert, when someone new popped through the portal. 

Xismua turned, calling, “Oh, NPG, you almost missed us-,” but he was cut off by noticing the figure standing there was very much not NPG.

He was dressed in blue and wore headphones. 

“Um, hey. I’m looking for- um--,” the person started, but was quickly cut off by Grian knocking him off his feet in a hug.

“It took you long enough, you loser!” Grian shouted, pulling off the floor and turning him towards the Hermits. 

“Everyone, meet Taurtis, my best-friend since highschool!”

\----

And if no one dared discuss the fragment of what they knew about Grian and Taurtis’ high-school experience, they didn’t mention it.

Well, not to Taurtis, anyway.


End file.
